This invention relates to assemblies in which a device is driven by and mounted to an engine. More particularly, this invention relates to an engine housing that is used to directly mount an electrical generator end (herein known as a "generator end") or a pump to a vertical shaft, internal combustion engine.
Generators are commonly used to provide either emergency power or power at remote locations. These generators are typically driven by an internal combustion engine, with the engine-generator end assembly being mounted in a generator frame structure.
Engine-pump assemblies are also known for use in pressure washers. Pressure washers provide a fluid, such as water, at high pressure to wash motor vehicles, buildings, and other items.
Several different ways have been used to connect the generator end, pump or other device to the engine, so that the device is driven by an extended engine crankshaft. For example, the engine and the generator may be integrally formed within a single housing, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,886 issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Tanaka et. al. The disadvantage of this assembly, however, is that the generator must be specially manufactured. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,940 issued Jul. 7, 1987 to Bracht et. al., a vertical shaft engine directly drives a generator end, but again the generator must be specially designed for use with the particular engine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an engine-device assembly wherein a standard device, such as a generator or a pump, may be mounted to a vertical shaft engine.